Magical Racer Vanellope
by G-Power
Summary: Vanellope was tired of being a glitch all because she is different and can't be allowed to race with the other racers. But when she met Anju, she begins to take her life into a whole new level of becoming a new disguised racer named Vanirce von Schweeta. With a new kart and Anju at her side, Vanellope will regain her lost memories and save her throne.
1. Chapter 1

Princess Vanellope was gazing at the window of her generous kingdom with a sigh. Not only was she the princess, she was also the game world's lead character. However, at some point, Turbo turned himself into King Candy and hijacked Sugar Rush as he tried to delete Vanellope's code, but it had cause her to turn into a glitch. Once that was complete, King Candy/Turbo was free to rule the kingdom, having all the inhabitants of Sugar Rush's memories of Princess Vanellope locked up.

However, if Vanellope was to ever cross the finish line in an official race, her codes will be restored and the throne will be hers once more.

* * *

Vanellope was awoke in her new home called Diet Cola Mountain. She was an adorable tween girl with raven black ponytailed hair that has candy sprinkled all over it and fair skin and hazel eyes. She was wearing a mint green hoodie with a brown skirt, green/white/red leggings and small black boots. And she has a red goggles hang around her neck.

She let out a sigh as she begins to have a headache. After she become a glitch for life, she has no memories of who she really is. But once she enters the race, she'll know for sure.

But there's only problem she has in her life: the other Sugar Rush Racers. Taffyta is her main rival who is the leader of the racers with Candlehead and Rancis as her two assistants behind her back. No matter where she is, the racers will come to pick on or bully her because she is a glitch.

But for sure, she'll prove them wrong.

* * *

When the arcade closed, the racers from Sugar Rush came out and competed against each other to see who would be included in the Random Roster list for the following day's game. The racers zipped up to the starting line in their cake and candy go-karts as the crowd cheered.

Sour Bill announced in his usual depressed tone. "Introduced the Rightful Ruler of Sugar Rush, King Candy."

King Candy rose from his throne and grabbed the microphone. "Hello, my loyal subjects! Ha, ha!" He threw a handful of sweets into the crowd. "Have some candy!"

Beneath the stands, Vanellope was pushing her vehicle covered with a tarp, which the king, racers, and crowd weren't aware of her doing so.

King Candy declared in a loud voice. "And now for the main event! The Random Roster Race! Let me go first!" He held up his gold coin and threw it into the air. It was caught in a colorful candy rainbow slide and swept into a giant pot above the racetrack. King Candy's name appeared on the contestants' board by the starting line. The crowd went wild!

"King Candy!" The race announcer exclaimed.

The other racers walked up, taking turns to throw their coins into the trophy. First was the small, platinum blond girl. She threw her coin in the trophy. After a moment, her name came up on the big screen which showed all the racers.

"Taffyta Muttonfudge!"

Taffyta jumped up into the sky and exclaimed, "Stay sweet!"

After that, the other racers took their turns on throwing their golden coins into the trophy and then they ran off to their karts.

"Adorabeezle Winterpop!"

"Gloyd Orangeboar!"

"Crumbelina Di Caramello!"

"Torvald Batterbutter!"

"Sticky Wipplesnit!"

"Citrusella Flugpucker!"

"Nougetsia Bramblestain!"

"Minty Zaki!"

"Snowanna Rainbeau!"

"Rancis Fluggerbutter!"

"Jubileena Bing-Bing!"

A small, red-headed girl jumped up and down with excitement as she ran to her kart. "Oh yeah!"

"Swizzle Malarkey!"

Vanellope was behind the birthday cake themed racer, clutching the coin.

"Candlehead!" The announcer exclaimed.

Vanellope kissed her coin and threw it on the trophy, hoping it would fall into it. The golden coin begin to wheel around the trophy for a moment.

"Sour Bill, who's that last one?" King Candy asked the depressed Sour Bill.

Finally, the coin fell into the trophy, much to Vanellope's excitement.

"Vanellope Von Schweetz!" The announcer declared, causing everyone to act surprise.

"Yippe!" Vanellope jumped happily up and down as her goggles and hoodie falling off once her pixels were separating for a moment once again to reveal herself to the crowd. "I'm in the race!"

"Vanellope?!" King Candy exclaimed in a panic.

Taffyta Muttonfudge pulled the cover off to reveal Vanellope's kart as she sneered to the other racers. "The glitch!"

The crown began to panic, leaving Vanellope in fright.

"It's all right." King Candy told them. "Don't be alarmed! Security!"

The Donut Police named Wyntchell and Duncan came running in. They tried to assure Vanellope to come with them, but she ran away from them.

As Vanellope tries to run away from the guards, she ran into his own kart and pedaled it away as she couldn't believe she was in the race.

"There's no way that I am racing with that glitch." Taffyta mumbled angrily. "Rancis, Candlehead, gather the other racers and let's go."

King Candy orders the polices to find and bring the glitch and orders the crowd to calm down, but secretly told Sour Bill that Vanellope cannot be allowed to race.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, the stream of racers were zooming down the road to Vanellope. They started to follow her and peeked over a hill to see her skidded to a stop around Vanellope, but she instead hide down the hill. Vanellope looked at the racers as she was glitching a little while the racers sent her a dead glare.

"Hello, fellow racers!" Vanellope said in a friendly tone. Her image flickered in and out of focus as she greeted them. "Come to check out the competition, huh? Well, here it is: the Lickety-Split, the ultimate driving machine."

"Oh, Vanellope, it's so…you." Taffyta remarked. "But you have to back out of the race."

"Oh no, I don't." Vanellope replied with a little surprise. "I paid my fee and I'm on the board. So I am definitely racing."

"But King Candy said glitches can't race." Taffya told Vanellope as her arms were crossed.

"I'm not a glitch, Taffya." Vanellope snapped. "I've just got pixlexia, okay?"

But when Taffya went on Vanellope's kart, she began to shake and imitating Vanellope's glitch as a result of tearing the wheel. The racers begin to join Taffya by tearing the pieces of Vanellope's kart. Vanellope and Alisa were trying to protect the kart, but Taffya pushed Vanellope in a mud puddle.

After the racers were laughing at Vanellope and her broken kart, they jumped into their karts and zoomed off.

* * *

As tears were coming out from her eyes, Vanellope ran back to the Diet Cola Mountain and went to her bed of candy wrappers. She couldn't believe the racers had destroyed her precious kart. All she wants to do is to race like them. She doesn't really care that she can't race because she is a glitch. She just wished that she could race and stand up against King Candy.

Then, something happen.

Vanellope saw an white ancient book above her pillow. She open it up and read the pages.

"Amazing." Vanellope said. "This book was from the kingdom."

Vanellope continues to read the pages. The letters did look like hieroglyphics, but she could understand what it said.

"The princess will return to claim her rights." Vanellope said quietly. She touched the sketch of the tall battle doll with her fingertips. "I wish that doll was my best friend."

At Vanellope's word, the mint green hieroglyphic symbol appeared below her and a whirling funnel of wind swirled around her. The little octopus-like creatures swirled from the funnel and circled Vanellope. For a moment, Vanellope forgot about her sadness.

Then something amazing happened. The floor around Vanellope turned into shimmering white crystal. The crystal spread like liquid to each corner of the mountain. Then the crystal covered the walls and the bed wrappers, including the small geyser and the unfinished track. That was fine with Vanellope. The crystal looked so pretty and she didn't want anyone to know or even stop it.

Then, with a pang of sadness, Vanellope remembered herself being bullied by the other racers. Even the creatures could not make her forget that. Vanellope opened up the book to the picture of the battle doll. It reminded her so much of her guardian.

"This doll." Vanellope whispered. "Please be my friend."

At Vanellope's words, the octopus creatures swirled around the book.

She watched as the luminescent light took its shape of a tall 190cm mechanical marionette doll next to her. The puppet doll was wearing a modest green bell-shaped dress covering her shoulders and neck. Her eyes are brown and have irises, making them more human-like. Her hands were sharp, hooked protrusions on the fingertips that can reach almost to her mechanical stick-like legs. And her ancient brown headdress has two brown rings to cover her hazel hair.

"Are you the one who called me here, child?" An tall mechanical marionette asked.

"Who are you?" Vanellope's asked with wonder in her voice.

"I am Anja." The marionette introduced.

"Anja, it's you!" Vanellope beamed. "You look just like battle doll in the book but it's really you!" Vanellope ran and buried her head in Anju's dress.

"That's because you made me real, my dear." Anju smiled. "But if you want me as your guardian, then I'll take care of you."

Above Vanellope, the octopus creatures continued to circle the mento sculpture and the crystal spread through every corner of the mountain.

* * *

Vanellope noticed something else. The crystal seemed to stop. In front of her eyes, everything turned to icy, smooth glass. The inside of the Diet Cola Mountain was turned into her crystal paradise.

Vanellope smiled. "Oh, Anju. Can you stay with me forever?"

"If that is what you want, I only want you to be happy." Anju said with a nod. She held out a pink peppermint crown brooch to Vanellope. "If you want to race, you must need this."

"What's this?" Vanellope asked.

"It's your Candy Brooch." Anju told Vanellope. "It'll help you transform into the best racer ever."

"Oh." Vanellope said. "I do wanna race with the other racers." She let out a frown. "But I don't know if I can."

"You can if you believe in your Candy Brooch." Anju said. "All you have to say is Candy Kart Power Up!"

"Really? That would be so great." Vanellope beamed. "I could just picture it." She held out the Candy Brooch in the air. "Candy Kart Power Up!"

The pink peppermint crown brooch begins to glow and Vanellope held it between her hands. After the mint green light faded, Vanellope was standing in the middle of the brooch and spins around as mint green ribbons wrap around her body, forming her a mint green and white jumpsuit. Then, she stretches her arms and brown ribbons form her brown racing gloves. Finally, a white ribbon wraps around her head to form her white helmet with a golden crown design onto it. Her raven black hair was wrapped up in a bun and is covered in sprinkles that are various shades of pink. Vanellope finished with her final pose with a wink.

"This is so exciting!" Vanellope exclaimed happily. She turned to Anju with a frown. "Anju, I don't even have a new kart yet."

"You must trust in your brooch you do." Anju nodded.

Vanellope closed her eyes and slightly touched her brooch with her fingertips. But not only Vanellope gets a new look, she got a new kart. It was odd looking vehicle composed of various frosting, sprinkles, and other sweets with no overriding theme. Despite the look of it, Vanellope let out a smile.

"Yes, I love it, Anju!" Vanellope grinned. She jumped on her new kart. "I want to win this race."

"It is done." Anju nodded as her solid body became transparent and sank up through the ceiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Vanellope drove between Taffyta and Candlehead as Anju flew down on the kart disguised as a little toy doll sitting next to Vanellope. The racers finds her unrecognized but newly cool.

"Hey, you guys are starting to the Roster Random Race, aren't you?" Vanellope asked casually.

"Who are you?" Taffyta asked.

Vanellope stepped off her kart and walked up to the racers.

"Let's have a race." Vanellope challenged.

"Not until you tell us who you are." Taffyta replied impatiently.

"Oh, silly me." Vanellope smirked. "My name is...uh...Vanirce von Schweeta...Yeah, that's right! And I am the new racer here." She gave the racers a grin as if she didn't seem to be interested in their response. "So, are we gonna to race or not?"

"All right." Taffyta sighed. "And nice to meet you but don't let that confident spirit come into your head." She walked closer to Vanellope/Vanirce's face with a sneer. "Because I'm the best there is."

"Alright." Vanellope/Vanirce smirked. "May the best racer wins."


	4. Chapter 4

At the starting line of Sugar Rush, the race was about to begin. All the racers were lined up in two rows. Candlehead started up her candle-exhaust fume kart. Rancis looked at his hair in the mirror, and Taffyta looked back at the racers with a smirk on her face. And Vanellope/Vanirce was ready to race.

"Citizens of Sugar Rush!" King Candy spoke. He noticed that the only new racer was Vanirce and giggled. "We all welcome with our new glamourous racer Vanirce! Now let the Random Roster Race begin!" And with that, he pulled down a lever and a giant carpet rolled down right to his kart for him to slide down into his kart.

As King Candy arrived into his kart, the race had begun.

Taffyta, Rancis and Candlehead easily passed by the other racers, leaving them first, second and third, which left King Candy fourth.

The other racers were at the Gumball Canyon. it was the first racing track they have to race through. Swizzle Malarkey drove right into a gumball, giving Adorabeezle Winterpop the next place in the race. She smiled as Swizzle went flying out of his kart. Adorabeezle drove right into a sugar cube, giving her a random power, receiving a giant ice-cream shooter. She turned her kart around and driving backwards as she aimed to shoot King Candy, but King Candy drove out of the way, shooting Jubileena's kart instead. Back at the mini candies, Adorabeezle's peppermints gave each other high-fives and were happy at their supporter.

King Candy drove into a sugar cube, receiving a random power. He giggled with delight and began to shoot three candy pieces at three random racers. The candy shot three racers in their karts: Snowanna Rainbeau, Gloyd Orangeboar and Adorabeezle, sending them to crash into one of the gumball machines.

Suddenly, Vanirce drove her kart onto the track and seemed to be doing rather well. She had passed by several racers so far. She drove onto the speed boosters, giving her extra speed. She then quickly made the large jump from Gumball Canyon into the next racing track, Cakeway.

Vanirce jumped in front of Minty Zaki, leaving her in confusion.

"What the?" Minty asked herself.

Vanirce didn't care and attempted to get past the next racer in front of her, Crumbelina Di Caramello.

"Hello!" Vanirce tormented.

Crumbelina looked back as she was attempting to block Vanirce's way into getting past her. However, Vanirce quickly drove other to the other side, which make her easily getting past Crumbelina.

"Buh-bye!" Vanirce smirked, driving away.

Vanirce quickly drove up the giant cake, finally coming behind Rancis. She held a smirk on her face. Even though those three were her worst enemies, she was certain she would pass by them.

Rancis has a cocky smile on his face but was soon tuned into a gasp as Vanirce came behind him. "Hey! It's the newbie!"

"Vanirce! Do your thing, Candlehead!" Taffyta growled, glancing at Vanirce.

Candlehead moved her kart towards the edge to light up the cherries on the side as she giggled.

Vanirce gasped as each cherry begin to explode. She shifted her joystick forward to avoid falling off the giant cake mountain and trying to not expose herself as a glitch.

"You maybe new at this!" Taffyta smirked as she turned back at Vanirce. "But you're nothing compared to us!"

The three friends began to laugh as Vanirce continued to follow. However, something extraordinary happened that none of the four even expected. Vanirce teleported right in front of Taffyta, Rancis and Candlehead.

"AHHH!" The threesome screamed in unison.

Vanirce laughed happily as she began to drive backwards. There was another jump to across another racetrack, but Vanirce got across successfully while Taffyta, Rancis and Candlehead were safely landed inside the frosting of a giant cupcake, feeling sad and disappoint at their loss.

Vanirce looked back at them with a smile and sighed as she continued to drive to the next track. "OK, gotta get this under control. One more racer to go."


	5. Chapter 5

Vanirce drove down Frosty Rally with ease, knowing nobody could cut him up and take her place. Now, all she had to do is to get past King Candy and then she'll be first. Suddenly, she came behind the King. She quickly drove up next to the King and gave him a cocky smirk.

"Vanirce?" King Candy asked in surprise as he took his brown racing goggles off.

Vanirce had now taken first place, as she had distracted the King. She shifted her joystick and began to drift on the curves on the track, making King Candy impossible to by-pass her.

"Whoohoo!" Vanirce exclaimed happily as she skidded her way down the icy, colorful cavern inside the racetrack.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk, I'm winning!" Vanirce cheered as she drove out of the cavern, leaving King Candy hopeless to catch up.

And with that, Vanirce zoomed toward the finish line.

The tiles began to glow, which was activated by Vanirce's code that was causing something amazing happened.

Glowing white sparkles began to form around her. Unknown to Vanellope/Vanirce, her code was restoring her lost memories. Seeing one piece of her lost memory, she watched herself in the castle wearing a fancy, pink dress, white gloves, a scepter in his hand, and a small golden crown attached to her head.

"All hail the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush, Princess Vanellope."

The racers were bowing with respect while the candies were cheering to their rightful heir. Until she saw something else. An former racer named Turbo had disguised himself as King Candy and snuck inside the code room in order to delete Vanellope's code and locked not only hers but every racer's memories about her. After that, Vanellope was transformed into a glitch outcast with no memory of her past at all.

After the memory was faded out of her sight, Vanirce's eyes was filled with tears. Not until Candlehead and Minty walked over to her with comfort.

"Are you okay, Vanirce?" Minty asked.

"Why are you crying?" Candlehead inquired. "You won the race."

"Don't worry, it's just tears of joy." Vanirce replied, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

With that, she drove back to Diet Cola Mountain with Anju following behind.

As Anju arrived back at the Diet Cola Mountain, she found Vanellope as back to her former self and watched her panicking on her bed.

"I can't believe it!" Vanellope cried. "All this time I was the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush and King Candy was a fake!"

"So what are you going to do?" Anju asked wisely.

"I'm going to win those races and get my kingdom back." Vanellope decided with an determined look on her face. "It's worth trying, but I won't give up on it."

With that, Anju nodded her head.


End file.
